Kaito Tenjō/Gallery
Official Kite ArcV.png 052016Animedia Kaito Concept Art.png|Kaito's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Kaito's concept art in colour.png|Kaito's concept art in colour. Kaito concept art.png|Kaito concept art. Kaito's face concept art.png|Kaito's face concept art. Sketch of Kaito2 by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Kaito drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. V-Jump WS J 042016 Kaito and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.png V Jump August 2016 Calendar.jpg|Kaito in V Jump August 2016. Openings & Endings |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Kaito, Asuka, Yusho OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 (3).png Anime |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Kaito 100 3.jpg Kaito 100.jpg Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg Episode 101 Ep101 Kaito warns the Lancers to prepare themselves.png Ep101 Kaito discovers the Action Field.png Ep 101 Sawatari VS Kaito.png Ep101 Kaito Dueling Sawatari and Gongenzaka.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Kaito 101-1.png Kaito and Ciphers 101.png Yuya and Kaito 101.png Kaito 102-6.png Ep101 Kaito takes damage.png Kaito 101-2.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Kaito 101-3.png Ep101 Kaito Xyz Summon.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka 101.png Kaito and Yuya 101.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Kaito VS Yuya.png Ep 102 Kaito overlays his two Cipher Wings.png Ep 102 Kaito.png Ep 102 Kaito2.png Ep 102 Kaito takes the control of Odd-Eyes.png Kaito 102-10.png Kaito 102-1.png Kaito 102-2.png Ep102 Kaito surprised.png Ep 102 Kaito and Cipher Dragon.png Episode 105 Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 105.png Sayaka, Allen, Kaito 105.png Academia and Kaito 105.png Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 105-1.png Kaito and Shun 105-1.png Ep 105 Kaito VS Kurosaki.png Shun 105-3.png Kaito 105-1.png Kaito 105.png Kaito 105-2.png Kaito 105-3.png Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Kaito and Shun 105-0.png Kaito and Shun 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Kaito and Shun 105-3.png Episode 106 Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 106-2.jpg Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 106-1.png Episode 109 Kaito 109.jpg Kaito 109-1.png Kaito 109-1.jpg Kaito and Obelisk Force 109.png Kaito 109-2.png Kaito 109-3.png Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Episode 110 Kaito vs Blue Academia Duelists 110.jpg Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Sayaka, Shun, and Kaito.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Episode 112 Noro, Kaito, and Resistance 112-1.png Kaito and Allen 112.png Kaito, Allen, and Resistance 112.png Noro, Kaito, and Resistance 112-2.png Lancers and Resistance 112.png Lancers and Resistance 112-1.png Kaito and Edo 112-1.png Kaito and Edo 112-2.png Lancers, Resistance, and Edo 112.png Sayaka and Kaito 112-1.png Lancers, Edo, and Resistance 112.png Edo, Lancers, and Kaito 112.png Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png Sawatari, Kaito, Sayaka, and Gongenzaka 112.png Sayaka and Kaito 112-2.png Kaito and Lancers 112-1.png Kaito and Lancers 112-2.png Episode 113 Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Episode 114 Dennis, Kaito, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Dennis and Kaito 114.png Kaito 114-1.jpg Ep114 Dennis VS Kaito.png Dennis and Kaito 114-1.png Ep114 Kaito takes the control of Trapeze Magician.png Ep114 Kaito with 2000LP.png The Resistance 114.png Kaito and Little Fairy 114.jpg Kaito 114-2.png Kaito, Dennis, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Asuka, Yusho, Kaito 114.png Episode 116 Ep116 Leo watching Kaito,Yūshō and Asuka on a screen.png Kaito, Yusho, and Asuka 116-1.jpg Ep116 Kaito, Yūshō and Asuka at Academia.png Kaito and Yugo 116.png Diana and Kaito 116.png Ep116 Kaito vs. Diana.png Kaito 116-2.png Kaito 116-3.png Kaito 116-4.png Kaito 116-5.png Kaito 116-6.png Ruri and Kaito 116-2.jpg Ruri and Kaito 116-1.png Episode 117 Kaito 117-1.png Ep117 Kaito falls.png Episode 119 Shun, Ruri, and Kaito 119.png Ruri, Shun, and Kaito 119.png Episode 126 Kaito and Shun 126.png Edo, Kaito, Shun 126.png Kaito, Edo, Shun 126.jpg Ep126 Kaito, Edo and Yūya.png Edo, Yuya, Kaito 126.png Yuya, Kaito, Edo 126.png Ep126 Edo and Kaito.png Episode 127 Kaito and Edo 127.png Episode 128 Kaito and Edo 128.png Episode 130 Yusho, Edo, Kaito 130.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130.jpg Edo, Yusho, Kaito 130.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-1.png Yusho, Kaito, Edo 130-2.png Kaito and Edo 130.jpg Ep130 Kaito Summons Cipher Twin Raptor.png Ep130 Kaito Special Summons Cipher Biplane.png Kaito and Edo 130.png Ep130 Kaito Xyz Summon.png Ep130 Kaito performs an Rank-Up Xyz Change.png Kaito and Edo 130-2.png Ep130 Kaito activates his Trap Card Split Guard.png Kaito and Edo 130-1.jpg Episode 132 Ep132 Edo and Kaito looking at Yūgo.png Sora, Yusho, Kaito, Edo 132.png Episode 134 Yuya, Kaito, Sayaka, Allen, Jack, Crow, Shinji 134.png Episode 135 Kaito and Shun 135.png Episode 136 Kaito and Shun 136.png Shun and Kaito 136-1.png Shun and Kaito 136-2.png Shun and Kaito 136-3.png Fusion Pair and Xyz Pair 136.png Kaito and Edo 136-1.png Zarc, Kaito, Shun 136.png Shun and Kaito surprised.jpg Episode 137 Shun, Kaito, Edo 137.png Shun and Kaito 137-1.jpg Kaito 137-1.jpg Kaito 137-2.png Kaito 137-5.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png Kaito and Shun 137-3.png Kaito 137-4.png Kaito and Shun 137-4.png Kaito and Shun 137-5.png Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-2.png Kaito 137.png Zarc and kaito 137.png Shun and Kaito 137.jpg Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-3.png Kaito and Shun 137-2.png Kaito 137-00.png Kaito 137-3.png Kaito and Shun 137.png Jack, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shun 137.png Gongenzaka, Shun, Kaito 137.png Episode 138 Kaito and Shun 138.png Episode 140 Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shun 140.png Kaito and Shun 140-2.png Kaito and Shun 140-1.png Episode 144 Kaito 144.png Episode 145 The Resistance 145.png Episode 146 Academia and Resistance 146.png Episode 147 Yuya, Academia, Resistance 147.png Episode 148 Noro, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, Dennis 148.png Everyone 148.png The End 148.png Other Arc V Twitter Chibi Kaito.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Kaito Tenjō